ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A strange alien is offering big money (over $1 million) to someone who can open a safe (which is really a containment suit). That alien is revealed to be P'andor, who wants to be free of his suit. Surgeon, Buzz, and Hammer tried to break open the armor, but all fail miserably. After a while, Kevin, who heard about the challenge, tries to free P'andor by absorbing a Taydenite sample he kept in order to open the armor. He then changes his mind when his Plumber Badge detects a high level of radiation. Kevin then fights off P'andor and his minions, P'andor promising them $100,000 if they can capture him. Kevin then goes into his car and escapes, leaving behind his Taydenite sample. Later, Ben and Gwen talk about how they looked for the aliens who escaped Aggregor and followed Jimmy Jones's tips. When Kevin arrives, Gwen makes the boys go back so they can help P'andor get back to his home, like Bivalvan and Galapagus (unaware that they were both recaptured by Aggregor). They track P'andor and his minions to a flint-mine, where they take one of the drills and use the piece of Taydenite Kevin accidentally left behind to free P'andor. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and tries to stop them. But when P'andor and his minions threaten to hurt Gwen and Kevin, Humungousaur transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur to fight them off so they don't hurt Gwen and Kevin. But Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles begin to make the flint-mine crumble down. Ultimate Humungousaur tries to keep the flint-mine from crumbling down and transforms back into Ben, while Gwen and Kevin have an argument about whether brain or brawn is better. P'andor and his goons escape in all of the confusion. Kevin uses his powers to keep the flint-mine from coming down and leaves. P'andor then attempts to use Taydenite on a drill to break the armor, but it still failed (even crushing the drill) and realizes that the only way to escape from his suit is by needing Kevin to absorb the Taydenite. He has his goons attack Kevin and kidnaps him. Then they all taunt Kevin, causing him to lose his temper and absorb the Taydenite; unfortunately, he is tricked into slashing at P'andor's suit-when he rushes at the others, Pandor blocks the slash with his body, tearing the suit, which gives him freedom. P'andor begins to absorb energy and fires at his goons when they ask for their prize money. Ben and Gwen show up and find Kevin, who's shameful for what he's done. Ben then tries to go alien, but the Ultimatrix goes into capture mode and absorbs P'andor's DNA while Gwen tries to make peace with the highly radioactive alien, but he mistakes the Ultimatrix for a weapon and attacks her. Ben transforms into Jetray and saves Gwen and lands her in front of Kevin, who tells her to be more careful next time and apparently hugs her. Jetray fights off P'andor, but he can't touch him and his blasts will only feed him. P'andor then spots a power plant and tries to absorb the energy. His goons questioned him if they are not getting pay, P'andor responses by shoot an energy blast at them. In order to get P'andor to leave, Ben transforms into Water Hazard and pretends to be Bivalvan, P'andor's friend, in order to convince P'andor to leave Earth. Unfortunately, the plan fails and Water Hazard attempts to use his powers to stop him, but that also failed. Water Hazard transforms into Big Chill and tries to stop P'andor so that he can match P'andor's fire powers with Big Chill's ice and they can both become intangible. However, P'andor successfully absorbs the plant's energy and becomes a giant. Kevin and Big Chill both design a plan to get P'andor back into his suit, so Kevin absorbs a material that can absorb the extra uranium inside P'andor. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt but realizes it's not enough. Cannonbolt manages to get Kevin to put P'andor's suit back on by transforming into Ultimate Cannonbolt in order to trap him. Kevin also makes an improvement to his suit by welding the wrists together behind P'andor's back to keep him in place. Ben and his friends get two Plumbers to take P'andor back to his home world and now have to focus on finding Andreas and Ra'ad, but the Plumbers are attacked by Aggregor's spaceship and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor, just like Bivalvan and Galapagus. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben obtains a new transformation, NRG. *Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt make their Ultimate Alien debuts. *Aggregor recaptures P'andor at the end of the episode. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Humungousaur *Water Hazard *Ultimate Cannonbolt Minor Events *Jetray's species is revealed by P'andor. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *P'andor *Aggregor *Buzz (first appearance) *Hammer (first appearance) *Surgeon (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Jetray *Water Hazard (first appearance) *Big Chill *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *The scene where Kevin fights P'andor's minions, as well as the theme song, are censored in India. *Although it wasn't shown, when Kevin briefly stripped himself of his armor in the reactor room, he was affected by the radiation.Dwayne McDuffiehttps://archive.li/MD5TD References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg